User talk:84.13.251.42
can we change the template, to accept more then one image at a time, otherwise you will bloat the user pages with repeats. Im going to remove the input and all you will have to do is put * on a line for each file and at the end, add your tag. -- Xeon 05:47, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :ok done, use this * * ~~~~ -- Xeon 06:19, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Have you noticed that the Project:Image use policy does not set strict requirements or have any guidelines for including copyright and source information for images? Images should be considered fair use when possible if no tag of any sort has been added. You also don't seem to understand 'fair use'. Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 106 and 106A, the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include— :# the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes; :# ''the nature of the copyrighted work; :# ''the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and :# ''the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work. ''The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors. Most of the images are a small portion of the original copyrighted work, are not used for commercial purposes and are not harming the potential market of the original copyrighted work, and can therefor be used as 'fair use'. -- (gem / talk) 07:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::(Edit conflict)Rubbish. You are obviously unfamiliar with the sections of law in question. Fair use is not a get-out clause, it is a rationale. Using copyrighted images for the decoration of your user page does not qualify as "fair use" under US copyright law. I refer you also to Project:Image attribution project - the shortcomings of Project:Image use policy are not an excuse for violating licensing or copyright issues. 84.13.251.42 07:47, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::From what I've experienced on multiple other wikis and websites, I'm pretty sure that images can be used for this kind of purposes with the 'fair use'. -- (gem / talk) 07:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :yes, but you need to say what license it is under on the file description (not talk page), even if it is fair-use. -- Xeon 07:44, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well, tell me then waht to include on my image page? There are no instructions and guidelines everywhere. A nifty template would be nice. And what copyright do such images all under? An easy way to know? -- (gem / talk) 07:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::doing that right now, this guy is tagging them to fast before i can create the templates. Ill be done by tonight. for the moment you can just leave it until the templates are done, the images wont be deleted for at least 14 days. -- Xeon 07:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Would you prefer that I stop tagging for a few hours and move to templates? As per this talk page I am not attempting to be purely negative 84.13.251.42 08:00, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes i would prefer, im drawing up templates for each license atm but i need a compilation of what people should do to acquire what license the image is under, pretty much a guide. -- Xeon 08:05, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, I think that the templates outlined in the project should all be easily adapted from Wikipedia's image templates. As for the individual user ascertaining the status it is fairly safe to assume that if they do not know it, they don't have permission to use it. Unlike Gem's flawed reasoning that an "image without a tag = fair use", it is actually more correct to say that an "image without a tag = an image without permission = shouldn't even be uploaded" in the first instance. 84.13.251.42 08:10, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I agree, that was a mistake on my part. Proper tagging is required. But yes, you should have waited until the whole project has been planned, templates are ready and there are easy instructions for people to follow. -- (gem / talk) 08:14, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well, at least this is getting people's attention to act. 84.13.251.42 08:18, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Pretty much what im doing, im converting the wikipedia style over to here but changing some of the flags around, to blend with our template usage. -- Xeon 08:16, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :So this is basically what you want, but with a nice template instead of my simple plain text? -- (gem / talk) 08:24, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Pretty much but im putting it into a table and such, i would rather like people to work on the documentation and not worry about that part, it will be finished soon. -- Xeon 08:28, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Ah, could you also tag the images that you tagged for deletion with the new template instead? A lot of images were allready deleted with no notice to the users beforehand and I wouldn't like to see that happening again. -- (gem / talk) 08:46, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :The images that Tanaric deleted on the copyvio tags were blatant copyvios, with, in most cases, the source and/or copyright holder's details attached to the delete tag. I don't think that such cases are really open for discussion - they are blatant copyright infringements that no amount of discussion would rectify. The batch of images currently marked as "unattributed" will be around for at least 14 days, Xeon anticipates. Changing the tag wouldn't be efficient use of man-hour resources, as the information given is still pertinent. 84.13.251.42 08:50, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::No, the original deleted batch included images which were not 'blatant copyvios' like you said, for example the SW user box image from my user page. I'm sure that many of them should hav ebeen deleted just like you say, but you've made atleast some mistakes, which is the reason why you should give people time to verify your work. Deleted images cannot be undeleted so any mistakes are unrevertable. -- (gem / talk) 08:54, 3 May 2007 (CDT) This should be moved to Project talk:Image attribution project, anon can you move/copy this over there cause really you should be the only one that does that. -- Xeon 08:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :thanks, (-_- still got link wrong after edit) -- Xeon 09:08, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Okay, I uploaded Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here as a signature that didn't work out. It can be deleted. Sith Penguin Lord 16:38, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Whomever uses this IP: Check the facts before you start throwing around copyvios to people's talk pages. And I am also pretty sure that a large percentage of in-game images do not have proper copyright info in description, as that is known since ANet owns copyrights to '''all' in-game images''. Queen Schmuck 13:24, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :I know my facts, please check yours. Please refer to Project:Image attribution project Thank you for your cooperation 89.240.230.92 13:30, 5 May 2007 (CDT)